


Stealing

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I can only write him said an horny i cannot change this, Levi out here stealing your clothes, Masturbation, Other, gender neutral reader, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Your clothes would disappear for a little while. Where did they go?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sad Levi Saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> It causes me physical pain to write levi as anything but gross and horny. So have him Cummings in your clothes.

Levi knows he doesn't have a chance with you. Never. He considers himself lucky to just be your friend. You would never like him the same way he likes you. Nobody will ever like him the same way he does you. 

He tells you constantly he is a gross otaku. That he is not worthy of your attention and affection. You don't know how true that statement is or the feeling of guilt he gets when you tell him he isn't that bad. If only you knew.

You've complained about missing clothes over breakfast. You would send clothes to the wash but some would go missing but turn up again. It was strange. At first it was a shirt, a hoodie, or your favorite gym shorts. Then you started missing one of your dress shirts, you went a week without socks once, your favorite underwear vanished. All of it would eventually turn back up though but this cycle of missing clothes was strange.

Levi knew the cause. 

He was the cause. 

It started out innocent. He just found your scent calming. He borrowed them because your scent was so… soothing. He isn't sighing when he hugs you, he's breathing in your scent. Of course he dares not to ask you for more hugs. That's difficult. You wouldn't want to hug him when you can easily hug any of his brothers. It was easier to wait till you brought your clothes in for whoever had laundry duty and wait for the window between one of his brothers leaving the room between loads before stealing whatever he wanted. 

He only took shirts and other things that he wouldn't think you would miss at first, but he got bolder when it was his turn. He locked the door to the laundry room and tried on your clothes while his brothers washed. The lovely dress shirt smelled like the lovely fragrance you wore the night you and him and all his brother all ate at ristorante six. He buried his face into it imagining a scene where you did date him. That you would wear this shirt and smell this nice for him. 

He didn't mean to start taking underwear but one time he dropped a pair while he was actually washing your clothes. He couldn't resist inspecting it. He wished there were more stains from your sex in it but it was more than enough for him to get hard. He pictures you in them and only them. _For him_ all for him. He would nip at the flesh near your belly, your inner thigh before his mouth met your needy crotch. He would even lick you through them. Anything to please you.

He came into them before washing them with the rest of your laundry. Lucky for you demon soap is used to getting tough stains like that. Demon laundry soap can get out much… much worse. He still double checks everything before returning any of your clothes that he came in. He usually doesn't, it often ruins your scent and that's what he wants the most. 

He managed to figure out the fragrance you wear and bought a bottle of it. He sprayed it onto a shirt he is "borrowing" and slipped it over a body pillow. It's almost like you are in his bathtub with him after some normie date. He pulls the pillow in closer wishing it had the same warmth as you do. He folders the pillow and himself pretending your hands are in the mix. He paws at himself through his pants thinking up a scene where you are trying to turn him on. He of course can't comprehend that you would ever want to but in his fantasy you don't mind that he is gross and inexperienced. He slowly frees himself from his pants thinking about how he would suddenly get some kind of surge of animalistic desire and become unhinged. He feels like he could. He wants you so badly.

He grinds erratically into the pillow, face buried into it. He realized this wont work and he resorts to his hand. He wishes it was your hand or even better, your tight hole. Humans are notorious for being tighter. He squeezed himself tightly dreaming of how wonderful it would feel to be inside you. He pressed himself into the pillow and moaned your name getting increasingly desperate and louder with each subsequent breath. He painted his pillow and your shirt white with his demonic cum. there was so much of it… there is always a bunch of it when he cums to thoughts of you.

He cuddled the pillow despite it being covered in his own cum. He doesn't care. He just wants you. Tears pricked his eyes and he squeezed the pillow tighter. If only he was worthy of stealing you too

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck do I write this nasty ass shit? 🙃


End file.
